villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry Foulke
Second Lieutenant Larry Foulke, callsign "Pixy" and nicknamed "Solo Wing", is an ace mercenary pilot in Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. He is employed by the fictional country of Ustio during the Belkan War. The Belkan War started when the country of Belka invaded its neighbors for natural resources. These invaded countries banded together against Belka with the two major world powers, Osea and Yuktobania, to create the Allied Forces. Despite being a Belkan himself, Foulke is not loyal to his country and initially shows devotion only to earning money. He is best known for his service in the player character's squadron, called "Galm Team", as the number two aircraft and later as a member of the paramilitary terrorist organization "A World With No Boundaries" (AWWNB). Foulke is an experienced pilot. His signature aircraft is the F-15C Eagle, and he is well known for his catchphrase to taunt Cipher. Foulke would later lead AWWNB's effort to use an advanced nuclear weapon called the V2 to destroy the world's major countries and dissolve the borders between them. During his final encounter with Cipher, now his former wingman, on December 31, 1995, he is shot down despite piloting a highly advanced fictional aircraft called the ADFX-02 Morgan (equipped with a laser and high-explosive burst missiles). Although injured, he survives the confrontation and later returns to mercenary service on battlefields around the world. Personality Foulke is initially portrayed as an empty-headed, simplistic, and shallow man who is interested only in money. However, he is an extremely skilled and crackerjack pilot, earning his nickname "Solo Wing" after safely returning to base de spite having the entire right wing of his aircraft shot off. Foulke is deeply saddened and angered when Allied aircraft get carried away and completely level a city during a routine bombing mission. The subsequent devastation the war causes starts to wear on Foulke and he begins to grow less enthusiastic about his duties and making money, claiming that the war is pointless and that he has no purpose. When Belka drops the seven nuclear weapons, Foulke finally makes up his mind to abandon the war and fight for his own causes. During his final confrontation with Cipher, he speaks about the idea of borders between countries and how they give rise to unnecessary and bloody Conflicts. Then He was hired by ISAF in 2004 to Learn about what Borders meant, and decided to study about Borders. Trivia * The story of Foulke losing a wing, yet safely landing his aircraft is based on the real-world account of Zivi Nedivi, an Israeli Air Force pilot who lost his F-15C's right wing after a collision with an A-4 Skyhawk during a training exercise. * Foulke's ideals are similar to those of Karl Marx, who discussed the removal of borders and authorities in his ideological treatise, The Communist Manifesto. * Foulke's aircraft paint scheme is available in subsequent installments in the Ace Combat series as an aircraft skin for the player. Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor